Alaxim Boreas
| rank = | status = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Boreas Litefoot, also known as Alaxim Litefoot Boreas, is a Human male, serving as chief medical officer on the . Early Career The ship that had carried refugee Native Americans from Earth into space spent hundreds of years searching every system for a place to call their own. Before finding in 2350, a son was born to one of the prominent families of Iroquois-descendants. This son was Boreas Litefoot. He spent his entire childhood and early teen years in space onboard the refugee ship, where he learned to be a physician. At the irresponsible age of 15, he chose to forsake his heritage and strike out on his own, despite the portents given him by both his elders. Taking an escape pod, he jettisoned himself into space to make a home for himself wherever he could find it. The Bajoran Outcasts In 2303, the year when he left his people, Boreas Litefoot encountered a group of Bajorans whose ancestors had been exiled years ago because of their dedication to the cult of the pah-wraiths. Though Boreas held little merit to their religious ideals, he was intrigued by the Bajoran people as a whole. He stayed with them for seven years, during which time he married Alaxim Tlia, and adopted her surname as his own. At the end of the seven years, when Boreas reached the age of 21, he and his wife began a movement to lead their fellow outcasts back to Bajor to be reunited with their people. Their crusade met with opposition from within and from without, but they were able to build a ship and even reached Bajor only to discover that it was under the occupation of the Cardassian Union. Some gave up on the crusade, but Boreas and Tlia chose to fight. They later encountered the Bajoran Resistance, whom they would join in its defiance against the Cardassian occupation. The Resistance During his time with the resistance, Boreas earned the name Alaxim j'ahl'kria, literally the healer. During his time with them, he experienced first-hand the faith in the Prophets the Bajorans had, which kept alive their fighting spirit. Though he had rejected the beliefs of his own ancestors, seeing this kind of faith awoke the old fire within him. Now he too wanted to find where his people had disappeared to: but there was little outcome of ever finding them. He was trapped within the Cardassian Occupation and his people...for all he knew, dead by now. In 2313, at the age of thirty-one, tragedy struck: his beloved wife Tlia was killed by the Cardassians. This came as an even greater shock to him, especially since she was with child when she was killed. His desire for revenge set him against his oppressors worse than ever before. However, he was not allowed to take his vengeance upon the Cardassians. His cell in the Resistance was discovered, and all of his Bajoran friends - save for Alaxim Zanda, his sister-in-law - were killed. Humanity The Cardassians wanted to kill Boreas because he was part of the Resistance, but they never got the chance. On his way to execution, the Cardassian ship on which he was prisoner was attacked by Tholians. The Cardassians were killed, but the Tholians spared Boreas' life. They put him on an alien cargo ship headed into Federation space, telling him that they let him live on the condition that he never cross paths with Tholians ever again. When the cargo ship was later picked up by the , Captain Sulu was stunned to find a human who was so alien to his own people. She had him sent to Earth to learn of its culture and integrate into the society of his own people. However, he soon discovered that it was not much better with his own people than under the Cardassians. Starfleet He attempted to join a ship's crew in order to discover the whereabouts of his people, but he had to endure four years of Starfleet Academy - quite demeaning for a man in his thirties - before he was allowed as Medical Assistant on any ship. For nineteen years he endured harsh treatment at the hands of his fellow officers on various ships, and he never learned the fate of his people. ''Enterprise''-C In 2332, he was transferred to the recently commissioned as a Medical Assistant. Under , Boreas was more or less ignored. When he left, was chosen as CMO of the Enterprise-C. During her command, he received some fair treatment at her hands. She in fact presented him to Captain Garrett as her replacement, saying that he had served enough time on various ships at the same position to earn a promotion. However, he was passed up by , a politically-minded man who wanted a place of importance on the Enterprise. Though he had no ill-will towards Boreas, his own personal agenda came first. Boreas didn't care if he didn't get the promotion, because all he wanted to do was find out what happened to his people. In 2344, the Enterprise-C was almost destroyed when it came to the rescue of the Klingon outpost at Narendra III. During the battle, Dr. Aristide gave his life to keep Boreas alive, something the elder would never forget. When the ship was rescued by the , Lianna Young ordered Boreas to take medical duties because there were no other qualified medical officers on the Enterprise. This was hardly a blessing, because Boreas was now constantly busy with all the casualties of the Enterprise-C. Death Dr. Boreas was killed during the final battle between the and the , when the Enterprise-C rammed the Intrepid. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Starfleet chief medical officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel Category:Star Trek: Conflict